O Sorriso de Quem Chora
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Admitir o que se sente não é simples quando vai contra todas as regras da sociedade. Nunca saber o que o outro sente também é doloroso, mas talvez, para manter uma amizade sincera, seja melhor ignorar seu próprio coração. POV PadAckles


**O Sorriso de Quem Chora**

**Autora: ShiryuForever94**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

Categoria: Actor's Fic, sem spoilers, POV

Advertências: Slash M/M – PadAckles (Padalecki/Ackles) - Sofrimento

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: OneShot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Admitir o que se sente não é simples quando vai contra todas as regras da sociedade. Nunca saber o que o outro sente também é doloroso, mas talvez, para manter uma amizade sincera, seja melhor ignorar seu próprio coração.

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Se não é sua praia, por favor não leia, não me mande ameaças, não me xingue, cada um na sua. Seja produtivo e arranje outra coisa para ler que tem um montão de histórias por aqui. Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

**Disclaimer**: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Poema utilizado: Palhaço também chora, de Ilze Soares

Beta: Lucy Gaunt.

**O Sorriso de Quem Chora**

**Jared's POV**

Não havia muito sentido no que estava fazendo. Vagava pela calçada com flocos de neve e com o frio fazendo sua respiração desenhar pequenas nuvens na frente de sua boca e nariz.

Dera-se conta do quanto não estava feliz e aquilo o fizera simplesmente sair de casa sem rumo algum. Nem avisara a Cliff, não pedira um carro, nem segurança, nem nada, deixara apenas um bilhete para que Jensen não se preocupasse, grudado na geladeira, onde tinha certeza que ele veria.

Também não esquecera de deixar uma mensagem de voz, caso Jensen não saísse do quarto...

Não queria pensar em Jensen no quarto e suspirou.

Tinham um acordo tácito: sempre sabiam onde o outro estava, para evitar confusões e também para não dar azo a boatos sobre o que, onde, com quem. Não que ligasse muito para o que falavam deles, mas como Jensen se importava, era seu dever de amigo se importar também.

Amigo...

Percebera quanta mentira e falsidade vinha vivendo, era difícil demais continuar vivendo como se tudo estivesse muito bem.

Não se considerava frágil, nem tampouco uma pessoa sensível ao extremo. Só que por vezes, queria apenas ir embora de lá, deixar aquela casa, deixar Jensen.

Não, nunca deixaria Jensen se fosse de sua vontade, mas tivera que sair, somente isso, sair. Ir embora para não ver, só que não precisava ver para saber.

Não queria ver, nem ouvir, nem ter ciência, para não ter que sentir e, mesmo assim, sentia e suspirava profundamente.

Não queria estar lá para não ter que chorar escondido quando ele falava dela e apenas sorrir, fingindo-se tão feliz porque ele parecia realmente estar feliz.

Para não precisar usar todas as suas forças para ocultar o quanto o amava.

Palhaço chora porque é gente,  
e como tal também sente,  
a dor do amor perdido,  
muito embora nunca esquecido.

O céu não parecia lhe dar alento algum naquela noite. Aliás, nada parecia lhe dar alento. Jared adorava o céu, o profundo azul em algumas horas, o entardecer, mas naquela hora, já escuro, não via nada além do negror característico.

Mais ar quente de sua respiração fazendo vapor esbranquiçado bailar à frente de sua boca. Estava cada dia mais frio e, caminhar no vento era algo que combinava tão bem com seus sentimentos.

Jared não era mais um garoto, era homem feito, tomava suas próprias decisões, mas desde que escolhera viver em Vancouver, que vendera a casa em Los Angeles, não se sentia tão inseguro sobre qual caminho tomar. Não era o tipo de assunto sobre o qual pudesse pedir conselhos a qualquer pessoa, teria que resolver sozinho.

E só Deus sabia como se sentia tão sozinho...

Não era culpa de ninguém, não havia nenhuma explicação. Era apenas algo que acontecia com as pessoas de vez em quando. Amar alguém era uma escolha? Amar tanto alguém sem saber se era correspondido era algum sintoma de masoquismo?

Bem, se pudesse ter escolhido, talvez devesse ter ficado com Sandy, ou com Genevieve. Na verdade, estava com Genevieve, mais por insistência dela que qualquer outro motivo. Não se sentia especialmente apaixonado por ela, porque estava totalmente apaixonado por ele.

Talvez não tivesse sido tão boa idéia assim repartir sua cama com uma colega de elenco, mas faria o que? Sandy e ele haviam rompido, sentia-se solitário, sentia-se magoado com tantas coisas que estavam ocorrendo. Tinha saudades de casa, tinha saudade de apenas ser um jovem com um futuro promissor e um coração que sabia bem por onde andava.

O verbo estava bem no tempo certo, sabia... Por que agora? Ah, agora... Já não conseguia se convencer de que não havia enlouquecido. Melhor voltar a pensamentos mais fáceis.

Danneel decididamente era uma boa mulher, ou aparentava ser, tratava-o com respeito, mas não com aquele carinho especial que sempre vinha de Jensen. O jeito que Ackles sorria para ele quando saíam os quatro era bem especial, era algo apenas entre os dois e isso confortava Jared.

E torturava Jared.

Pensou novamente em Genevieve e deu um longo suspiro. O que estava fazendo? Levava a moça para algumas convenções, sorria para as fotos, ria e contava piadas, era uma pessoa pública, e agradecia por conseguir fazer-se passar por um engraçadinho pateta que adorava caretas e estripulias e pregar peças.

Era seu refúgio. Toda aquela encenação era justamente isso: encenação.

Em cima do picadeiro,  
seu palco verdadeiro,  
demonstra uma falsa alegria,  
com sua louca estripulia.

Como saberia se era correspondido? Aliás, como alguém como Jensen sequer consideraria a hipótese? Não era o que se esperava de um homem, afinal.

Não era somente isso, não era algo razoável, não se a pessoa em questão fosse Jensen Ross Ackles. Não podia fazer isso com ele. Não podia...

Sabia muito da família de Jensen, do orgulho que o mais velho tinha de suas origens, de sua família, de seu pai tradicional, sua família mais que tradicional. Como poderia deixar o que sentia por aquele homem seguir à frente de todos os sorrisos que via em Jensen quando ele falava de constituir família, ter filhos, seguir carreira no mundo nada simples do entretenimento?

Não podia dar a Jensen muitas das coisas que uma vida tradicional poderia trazer, a começar do fato de que amar um homem já era bastante incomum. Mas por que tinha que parecer aos outros tão errado e repulsivo? Sim, repulsivo... Já lera em blogs, já vira em sites de comentários, já lera, vira, ouvira e entendera que amar um igual era pecado capital, danação eterna e fim de carreira.

Não podia fazer isso com Jensen.

Oh, não, brincar sempre parecera a atitude mais correta. Sempre levava tudo na esportiva, tinha uma palavra engraçada para situações embaraçosas, bancava o palhaço e ria bastante. Ria de si mesmo e da situação patética em que estava. Tal como o palhaço que ri para que ninguém perceba suas lágrimas.

A vida ser um palco era um pensamento clichê, mas tinha bastante sentido. Principalmente nas convenções. Tinha que se vigiar tanto... TANTO! Um sorriso de lado, uma palavra, qualquer coisa e, o estrago estava feito.

E tinha que ver o desgosto de Jensen no dia seguinte, com a internet trazendo notícias malucas sobre tudo que eles haviam dito, como haviam se olhado, como haviam até mesmo se sentado! Perto, longe, de roupa parecida, com pulseiras, sem pulseiras, com relógio, se estavam com olheiras, se tinham dormido, acordado...

Céus! Era muita pressão e muita confusão e muito... Muito autocontrole.

Não, não era possível amar Jensen do jeito que amava sem causar danos à carreira de ambos. Sabia que carreira era muito importante para seu colega de elenco, era uma obsessão para o "senhor one-take Ackles".

Jared Padalecki parou em frente a um pequeno café. Estava bem tarde já. Estavam no meio das filmagens daquela temporada. Haveria uma pausa em breve, mas não ligava mais para descanso, nem para quantas horas tivesse que trabalhar. Era uma espécie de vício, até. Dedicar-se até o cansaço ser tão intenso que não conseguia pensar, até apenas poder se jogar na cama e apagar como se o mundo tivesse acabado.

E então recomeçar, levantar cedo para moldar os músculos já bem torneados, passear com seus cães e pensar nele. Antes de pensar em scripts, em Genevieve, em carreira, antes mesmo de acordar totalmente, seus pensamentos já estavam em Jensen.

Aquilo era uma longa agonia que só piorava quando começavam as cenas mais tensas do amor de irmão que seu personagem tinha pelo personagem de Jensen. Era tão mais fácil antes, era tão mais natural.

Por que antes não era real o que sentia, não tinha que disfarçar para não ficar muito além do amor de irmãos.

Não apenas ele sabia disso, como alguns diretores cortavam os takes, refilmavam e pediam para ser menos intenso. Como podia ser menos intenso se era a pura verdade? Como poderia enganar alguém se sua maneira de atuar vinha direto do coração?

Atuar era um dom que Jared vinha desenvolvendo e aperfeiçoando, mas tinha certeza que nada no mundo mereceria prêmio maior que sua melhor atuação: fingir que não amava sem juízo e sem esperança seu companheiro de cena, de casa, de tudo, praticamente.

As trocas de olhares eram algo que gostava, mas que eram uma exposição e tanto, pois pelos olhos de Jensen conseguia saber como ele se sentia em determinados dias. Conseguiam até mesmo conversar com olhares, o que era estranho e maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo, pois era algo particular e emocionante.

Engraçado que jamais conseguira decifrar com precisão o que Ackles sentia sobre a amizade que tinham. Era sincera, certamente, mas o grau dela... Toda vez que se encaravam por tempo demais, com intensidade demais, parecia que um toldo descia nos olhos do outro texano e Jared ficava sem graça e, ao seu estilo, ria... Ria e ria, contava alguma história qualquer e fingia.

Fingia que tudo era apenas uma piada.

Como fazia nas benditas convenções que, paradoxalmente ao desafio que eram, adorava fazer, pois era quando podia quebrar o jeito sisudo do outro. Não haviam combinado nada, apenas surgiram naqueles papéis. Jensen era mais sério, era o mais irônico e ele...

Ah, Jared ria, fazia graças, bancava o tonto quando no fundo sabia muito bem que não podia ser quem gostaria de ser. Não poderia demonstrar, nem sequer cogitar demonstrar, a imensa tristeza que lhe vinha ao ver Danneel Harris abraçar Jensen e sorrir para as câmeras.

Não, era um bom ator, ele Jared era excelente ator, talvez o melhor de todos os tempos, pois atuava mascarando o peito engasgado de ciúme com piadinhas e cenas que faziam as fantasias mais loucas passearem nas mentes das fãs...

Ninguém paga para ver tristeza  
que isso a vida já tem demais,  
compramos alegria,num show de rara beleza,  
sem da verdade suspeitarmos jamais.

Pensou realmente em tomar um café, mas preferiu apenas seguir andando. Deveria ir para casa, só que Danneel estava lá com Jensen e aquilo o fazia ficar um pouco inseguro. Talvez não fosse bem a palavra.

Não era exatamente ciúme, nem insegurança, nem raiva, era mais como uma doce e amarga dor por saber que não havia jeito algum daquilo mudar.

Para completar, aquela manhã havia sido especialmente difícil, Jared sabia que iriam filmar uma briga intensa entre Dean e Sam, por conta do que o mais novo estava fazendo com Ruby... Oh, céus, por que justamente naquele dia em que se sentia tão frágil e tão emotivo?

Por que cancerianos não podiam ser menos sentimentais? Por que ele precisava querer um amor para sempre? Querer apenas tranquilidade, harmonia e que alguém fizesse com ele a jornada pela vida, com exclusividade, é claro. Talvez fosse pedir muito...

Apesar de homem feito, por vezes se sentia uma criança que construíra um muro à sua volta para evitar sofrimento. Seu íntimo era suave, era vulnerável. Não deixava ninguém saber disso com facilidade, mas na verdade, odiava conflitos, confrontos.

Era um romântico irrecuperável e adoraria que sua vida pudesse ter algo de um conto de fadas, pelo menos no que dizia respeito a seu príncipe encantado.

Sentiu-se ainda mais patético e imbecil por pensar nisso. Não era um garotinho abandonado. Não era mais um garotinho há muito tempo.

E seguiu vagando.

Apenas vagando pela noite até estar tão tarde que praticamente não sabia mais se estava acordado ou se estava dormindo.

Pegou o celular e viu as mensagens. Uma era de Cliff, um tanto chateado por não ter sido avisado que Jared ia sair, ainda mais de noite, pondo-se à disposição para qualquer coisa.

Jared achava que Cliff desconfiava de alguma coisa, pois era uma das poucas pessoas para quem não precisava fingir quase nada. No entanto, não ia por um peso desses nos ombros do homem grande e que cuidava tão bem deles. Era melhor ninguém saber, nunca saber.

Outra mensagem. Já sabia de quem era pela saudação. Hey, dude... Era assim que se chamavam a maioria das vezes, e era sempre assim que as mensagens de Jensen começavam. Era algo bacana e apreciava que fosse daquele jeito.

Leu, sorriu e depois ficou triste. E depois sorriu, de novo.

Na tela do I-phone uma mensagem bem simples.

_Hey, dude, obrigado por avisar. Se cuida, tá frio, não bebe sem mim hein? Sinto sua falta, amigão. Jen._

Pegou um táxi, seguiu para a casa e agradeceu aos deuses por estar tudo silencioso. Subiu para o seu quarto sem nem querer imaginar se Danneel ainda estava lá com Jensen.

Seu amado Jensen...

Olhou para o teto algum tempo, leu novamente a mensagem no celular como se aquilo pudesse trazer Jensen para mais perto e, exausto, sentiu pequenas lágrimas ridículas no seu rosto e ficou bem bravo com isso. Não era para chorar! Isso não era coisa de alguém que sabia atuar! Momento de ficar alegre! Por Jensen!

Seu amado Jensen que jamais saberia o que ele na verdade sentia, pois para o ator de Dallas, e para todos, Jared seria apenas o cara legal e desencanado que fazia rir...

Mas no silêncio das madrugadas,  
com as luzes todas apagadas,  
o palhaço chora baixinho,  
em sua fria cama, sozinho...

* * *

Nota: Todos os direitos da poesia são de sua autora, Ilze Soares.


End file.
